the visits and the plan
by Maxine121
Summary: this is mine and Chloes new account we forgot our password to chloee121, this is the visit and plan. Sam gets a visit from Freddie someone and somene and a certian 2 girls are back for revenge... seddie romance, puckentine friendship .


Sam's POV

I was on my bed, I've been in LA for a year. I can't say it but I really miss Freddie, I mean I love Cat and all, but I would do anything to see his face again. We only broke up as I had to come here. I haven't spoke to him for him that long. I got up and walked into the living room and Cat was on the sofa laughing cuddled up with her purple giraffe.

"whatcha watchin'?" I asked her while searching through the cupboards for something to eat.

"celebrities under water ahahaha look at him he is really fat… ding dong" urgh that laugh she got up to get the door. I jumped on the sofa with my beef rib and watched celebrities under water.

"Sam its for you" I got up and looked at Cat and pointed to the kitchen. She walked over there.

"make me a sandwich" I said still pointing "kk" was her response.

"what do you wa-" I stared. "oh. My. God" my mouth dropped. Fredwierd ,freddork ,fredward. He was at the door. I leaped into a hug.

"wow Puckett. Never knew you missed me that much" "watch it Benson…. Of course I missed you" we pulled apart. "you seem tired?" " two flaming British girls chased me here for 10 mins screaming *British accent* Cat is dead, Sam killed her ahhhhhh*" I chuckled "yeah you see we had to babysit them… *tells Freddie everything* I would of thought they would be home now" "who?" said Cat "Gwen and Ruby" "the British kids?" "yeah" she screamed and hit behind the counter "HEY! MY SANDWICH" "kk"

"come in" me and him walked in. not knowing the two girls were at the backdoor.

Gwen's POV

"I knew Cat wasn't dead!" I whispered "you actually thought that she-" "hush Ruby.. we need more revenge… worse then any other! Here is what we will do…" I start to whisper the plan to ruby. We high five and walk off. This would be good…

Freddie's POV

"sit here" Sam said to me. Cats alarm went off "well I've got to get to school byeeeee!" she left.

"anyway, why are you here in LA?" Sam asked me. I placed a hand on her thigh

"I missed you" she smiled sweetly. Before I new it we were leaning in about to kiss…

"YO YO YO DICE IS IN DA HOUSE, SUP PUCKETT" me and Sam jumped and looked at him

"alright Dice. What did you see?"

"I saw you and is that Freddie?" she nodded

"well I saw you to about to kiss"

"DON'T TELL CAT" "Well" Sam jumped on him and started screaming at him. I walked over and tried to pull her off

"Sam SAM LET HIM GO!" she got of and I wrapped my arms around her waist so she couldn't move.

"I am gunna go school" he practically ran out the door

"oh no, now he will tell cat. Cat will kill me for not going to tell her… this isn't right. I'm sorry I wasn't think-" I walked towards her and put my hands on her hips and just kissed her. After a few seconds se put her arms around my neck and kissed back. We pulled apart not moving from our position.

"so… Sam would you consider being my girlfriend? Again?" I saw her smile and she nodded. I was about to kiss her

"wait! I'm hungry she walked over to the fridge and got out a beef rib

-3pm-

Sams POV

"well I'll head back to my room… about 4 floors up" I smiled and gave him a kiss ye as he left.

"HIIIIIII IM BACK AHAHAHA"

"hey Cat"

"what happened between you and Freddie he just left? Did you attack him?" I shook my head

"Cat. Me and Freddie are dating again."

She squealed

"yay Seddie!"

"oh my god Cat."

There was another knock at the door, I walked over opened it, and stood shocked.

"MARISSA?"

"yes Sam. I know about you and my Fredward. Im not awfully pleased"

"im not awfully pleased" I imitated. She shot me an evil glare

"anyway how do you know?"

"Carly told me that he came here to you as he missed you and wanted to get back together with you"

"mom?" I heard Freddie say from behind her. He came in and stood by me.

"why are you here?"

"as you and THAT are dating again. This isn't right, I would like you to date Carly."

"MOM IM GOING TO DATE CARLY. I love Sam" Cat came out of the kitchen

"shouldn't Freddie get to choose who he dates? I mean he is not a baby anymore" wow I never knew Cat had it in her

"HE IS MY LITTLE BOY"

"SHUT UP MARISSA, GET OUT" I screamed she looked and me and just left.

"sorry I had a go at your mom" I said to Freddie

"no prob, I've always wanted to do it"

"Carly told her"

*knock knock*

**Please review –Maxine and Chloe**


End file.
